Lazy Mornings
by BronBoop
Summary: Gintoki and Tsukuyo's early morning exploits. Consider this pointless, sexy fluff bordering on smuff. PWP without much of the first P, if you will. I aim to please, and I assure you by the end of this fic, Gin-san and Tsukky are very, very pleased.


**Lazy Mornings**

"Mmmhm. What are you doing, Gintoki?"

Tsukuyo's irritated half-sleepy murmur didn't deter Gintoki from nuzzling the back of her neck.

"It's too early for this..." She protested, her voice still hoarse from sleepiness.

"It's never too early for this. In fact, it's never too *anything* for this." His warm breath contrasted pleasantly with the crisp morning air, but she still wasn't used to being woken up this way.

Tsukuyo turned to face him, effectively making his nose trace a line from the back of her neck to that sensitive spot near her pulse. It brought back way too many memories of the man beside her doing unspeakable things to that exact same spot, albeit more deliberately. "I never took you to be a morning kind of guy," she drawled languidly.

Gintoki looked up to face her, his lusty gaze settling on the way Tsukuyo's mouth was still pouty from sleep, "You know me," he said as he licked his lips, imagining all the things that tiny mouth could do to him, "It's hard not to be a morning kind of guy when I wake up next to you."

Tsukuyo blushed and playfully tried to push him away, only then realizing that he had his arms securely wrapped around her waist. "You've never tried to wake me up like this before."

"Only because I've never woken up before you before. But who knows, after this, I might realize that this is well worth the lost hours of sleep."

Tsukuyo chuckled and slowly slid her foot up his calf, resting her knee on his thigh, a move that sent a delightful shiver up Gintoki's spine. "Who knows, huh? After this, I have a feeling I'll be the one who'll be trying to wake *you* up. But that depends..." She trailed off teasingly.

"On?" Gintoki practically demanded.

"How good it's going to be this morning."

That response only earned her a smirk, and Tsukuyo would have done anything to wipe that smug grin off his handsome face, but before she could do anything, Gintoki had already lunged forward and pinned her lithe form beneath his.

He moved his head downward and slowly traced a line from her collarbone up to the back of her ear, "Has it ever been *not* good, Tsukuyo?"

The way he said her name made her knees weak and her mouth run dry, but before she could speak, he was already running his hand up her thigh underneath her yukata.

"Thought so," he murmured confidently, "Just relax, I'll take care of you..."

* * *

(An hour and a half later)

"Don'cha have somewhere you should be?" Tsukuyo asked as she sat up, gathering Gintoki's yukata around herself.

Gintoki rolled over and looked at his Justaway clock. The way his bare back flexed as he turned was not lost on Tsukuyo. "I've got a missing person job to work on in about an hour. Kagura's ran off with the sadist when she heard you were coming over, so Shinpachi and I will be meeting her there."

"Hm. An hour, huh?" Tsukuyo responded, noticeably fidgeting with the blanket and making no move to get up.

"Somethin' on your mind?" Gintoki asked playfully, already knowing what's up.

"N-no. I just... I was just wondering." Tsukuyo stuttered as she tried to hide her face from Gintoki's absurdly smug gaze.

"Sure you are. I could always leave early since I'm already up and all. Unless..." Gintoki lay on his side and rested his head on his arm. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he simply couldn't help himself from trying to make her say it.

"Maybe you could... Or we could... Y'know... Again?" Tsukuyo nervously whispered.

"Dunno what you mean..."

"Yeah, you do!"

"Hmmm..." Gintoki tried to look like he was really thinking it through, "nope, I think my brain got rattled when we-"

"Damnit, Gintoki! I wanna go again is what I'm saying!"

"Now, now, Tsukuyo. We can discuss this without letting Otose-san in on how badly you-"

"Shut it, Gintoki! And while yer at it, shut the windows too."

* * *

AN: Yeeeea, I had no idea how to end this one without sounding like chapter a cliffhanger to some romance novel. Heck, many of my fics tend to have that feel. But there you have it! Another GinTsu not quite lemon/NSFW fanfic for ya.

Please leave a review. Tell me what you like. Gimme a prompt! Gimme feedback! Gimme proof that I'm not batshit crazy for shipping this pair!


End file.
